colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
CC001
'Having a Ball! '''is the first episode of The Color Challenge!. Originally planned for release on Valentine's Day, it was uploaded on March 22nd, 2014 at noon, 5 hours before ObjectCon 2014. A remastered version was uploaded on January 26th, 2017 In this episode, 10 colors were told by White to participate in his challenge show, win and compete in various challenges, and win a grand prize at the end of the show while avoiding elimination (In this episode, there is no elimination), with the first challenge for the participants was avoiding tennis balls, bowling balls, and ping pong balls (though the latter two were not mentioned by White and the latter is only used once). With Gray and Red having the most points (6 and 9 points respectivley), they become the new team leaders of The Circles and The Squares, respectively. Plot Pre-Episode The Episode starts out with White sitting in the grass, then an idea pops up in his head, a challenge show. Pre-Challenge White then explains why he called his friends, Blue replies no, then he explains that he will start a challenge show. Red then questions that if the show will be based on other shows like Battle for Dream Island or Inanimate Insanity. White replies that he is correct and assumes that everyone knows how an object show works, except Orange, who has never seen one. Then White puts up a scene from Episode 4 of Inanimate Insanity as an example of an object show. When White mentions elimination, Purple leaves, but when White tells her that there will be a prize at the end of the show, Purple comes back. Gray then tells what the prize is., in which White replies that it is a secret that no one knows. He tells the the prize may be a private island or a million dollars, or anything the winner wishes to be. Purple tells if the prize will be cake, but then White replies that she has to wait till the end of the show. Purple thinks about it for a little bit then accepts and she will participate. In the next scene, Purple, eating a piece of cake, waits for White to speak with Fuchsia right next to her. Fuchsia then pushes Purple for having cake crumbs all over her leg. Purple replies that Fuchsia can clean the crumbs out. But then Fuchsia tells her that her leg needs to be sterilized after wiping it. Then Brown comes in, saying that Fuchsia doesn't need to be a "clean freak". Fuchsia tells him that he smells bad and needs to take a bath. Orange decides if he wants to help, Fuchsia agrees and tells him to "really scrub him out". In the next scene, Yellow and Pink also wait for White to speak, then suddenly, a fly comes by, scaring Yellow, which startled Pink. Yellow runs away from the fly and runs past Green, who is carrying a cake for the competition. Then Green trips, throws the cake into the air and crashes off screen. Then White, just about to start his speech, notices something and looks up, and just before the cake impacts with White, the scene changes. Challenge As soon as the scene changes, White began his speech about the first challenge. He first explains that this challenge has no elimination, but a simple one too. Participants has to avoid tennis balls in order to get three points and if they get hit, they are done. He also mentions that at the end of the challenge, the top two people who has the most points will be the leaders of two new teams. Blue tells who will be up first for the challenge, in which White replies that the TV next to him will choose. Gray was chosen as the first participant to do the challenge. He was told by Gray to stay on the target and avoid balls. Gray went up, standing there for a while until the first three balls came, he avoided all three, but he gets hit by the next one, he remarks it as easy and earns 9 points. Next up is Red, who sucessfully avoided 2 balls, earning him 6 points. Pink is up, who avoided one tennis ball, but a bowling ball hits her. Red is surprised at the bowling ball and tells White that he never told anyone about bowling balls. Then White explains about the bowling balls, in which, if you get hit, a participant's avoided balls will be converted down to one point. Red says that throwing bowling balls isn't fair, but White replies that "life isn't fair" and continues on with the challenge. Green is up, but due to the accident earlier, he falls in front of White. He simply said that Green has failed and earns 0 points. Next is Blue, Gray tells Purple to look and calls to Blue that she couldn't avoid a single ball. Blue becomes angry at this and Gray laughs, telling Purple if it is funny, she kinda agrees. Then, we see Blue getting ready for a ball to come, then a bowling ball hits her, giving her 0 points. Purple changes her earlier statement, to being now funny. Next is Fuchsia, a dirty ball hits her and wipes the dirt of her face. Purple complains that she is being a "clean freak" again. Gray agrees and tells Fuchsia to stop being one. She replies that unlike the two "dust bunnies", she keeps herself clean. Purple tells Gray that if he is going to take that. Gray says nothing and Fuchsia earns 0 points. Yellow is up next, but when the ball is launched, Yellow runs to Pink, telling to her that the "green thing" tried to get her. Pink, being speechless, facepalms . Yellow earned 0 points. Next is Brown, and being the casual one, he avoids two balls, but the second ball bounced against a tree behind him and hits him from the back, giving him 3 points. Up next is Purple. Before she goes up, Gray tells her that he believes in her. She replied "yeah, sure, whatever." Purple avoids two balls and says that "it was easy" and wants more. Then a ping pong ball hits her, with White telling that it is the wrong ball before a bowling ball hits her, earning her two points. Then, the final participant up for the challenge is Orange, and because of that, White tells him to do his best and Orange agrees. He says that it is going to be easy, but he is cut off by a random anvil dropped on him. He earned 0 points. A airhorn was sounded and White tells to the participants that it is time to look at every scores. Then the scene changes to Gray and Purple, with Gray telling Purple that if she is OK. But then White repeats his statement from earlier. The scene changes. Post-Challenge With everyone feeling better, White repeats his statement for the third time, but he gets cut off by Gray and Blue. White tells them to calm down, then he shows the scores of the colors. It shows that almost everyone has zero points except Purple, Brown, Red, and Gray, the latter two of which have the highest scores and therefore, declared both the winners. And because of that, they were chosen as team leaders and get to pick the teams. Red thinks up of a team, but Gray suggests the teams to be based on who they are, with Red as the leader of colored squares and Gray as the leader of colored circles. Red takes a maybe on the idea but White decides that it was a great idea and it was final. The next and final scene shows everyone with White announcing about the next challenge, Blue complains but White announces that the next challenge is in the next episode. Characters *White (New) *Red (New) *Blue (New) *Pink (New) *Fuchsia (New) *Yellow (New) *Gray (New) *Purple (New) *Green (New) *Orange (New) *Brown (New) Trivia Center *This episode was developed over the course of 8 months. This is due to the previous attempts of making a object show based on colors. *In the remastered version, the intro includes the message "Oso Strong", this refers to the 2014 Oso landslide , one of the largest landslides in recent history, that took place 2 hours before the upload of the original Episode 1 in Oso, Washington, a small town around 40 miles (around 63km) north of the Alcid34 Productions Studio Center in Lynnwood. *As it was Timothy's first time to create a long animation on Flash CS3, many errors and mistakes occur, as well as bad voice acting. *This episode has no elimination, as mentioned by White at the beginning of the challenge scene. *The episode is based on the first episode of Color Dare: No Dares Allowed! *When Green was up and fell off, White says "...and you fail". This is a reference to the "standing up school" scene from asdfmovie 6. *On April 9th, 2015. Timothy gave an apology for using "New Friendly" (which was a song used in every object show's first episode, in this case, right after the intro). *A Remastered version was uploaded on January 26th, 2017, and includes a number of changes: **The original intro and the credits scene is replaced with [[Mad Paced Getter|''Mad-Paced Getter ]] and ''Swaying Daisies ''as the opening and ending themes, respectively. **Full HD (1080p) is used. **Some music was changed, which includes "How it Begins", replacing "New Friendly". **Scenes that were originally cut in the original, were animated and added to the remastered version. **Changes to some scenes, which includes an actual spinner that replaces the number spinner (although, consequently, removing the scores for each of the participants). **A title card (which is based on Pokemon The Series: XY's title cards) is used to identify the episode, and all future episodes from this point. Errors *When White was telling Gray to get ready, he mentions to stand "on a target". Though, no target was seen in the next scene. When it was Fuchsia's turn, a target is clearly not shown. **This was fixed in the remastered version. *When Red talked about that The Color Challenge is like BFDI or Inanimate Insanity, the background behind him offsets a little bit. **This was fixed in the remastered version. Category:The Color Challenge! Episodes